


On A Wall

by tarouhi



Series: Humpty Dumpty [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Evil Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarouhi/pseuds/tarouhi
Summary: Sometimes, Harry Potter wonders if the world- time included- was against him. Dropped into a Hogwarts that existed before he was even born, the first person he encounters only rakes up his suspicion over the Potter Luck."But I'll prove that he was driven up a wall and that I [can] help."The Transfiguration Professor at the time only looked at him with a diminished twinkle in his eyes and a trail of disbelief lying beyond it.





	On A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure on how long to begin the story with, so this is experimental in a way. Apologises for any mistakes that might come up though ^^; Tags will be added as necessary.

"Harry!"

  
The Boy Who Lived only quickened his footsteps upon hearing the voice that lost its shine and took an edge, speeding away from the classroom as fast as his feet would take him while being discreet, passing a few students along the way. Harry furrowed his eyebrows when his surroundings blurred for a good second before taking off his round glasses to rub at his Avada Kedarva green eyes. When he placed them back on the bridge of his nose, the roaming students had disappeared and the walls around him became sharper.  
  
He hadn't let out a breath in relief, but he was close to doing so.

The last thing he needed to complete the absolute mess of the year was to have the professors after him the entire semester.

 

 

As lost in thought as he was, Harry didn't register the impact as he hits something- or rather, someone. The other let out a hiss as Harry lets his eyes readjust after the hit.  
Being as discreet as he could, he raked over the male's features down to the green robe that somewhat differed from what he last remembered the Slytherins wearing. Did they change it in the short time he hasn't paid attention to them?

  
With the boy's dark brunet hair that hugged his face loosely and the grey eyes that reminded Harry of a rising storm recorded in his head, the latter looks away.  
"Sorry. I.. didn't see you there." Great going, Harry mutters bitterly to himself, a great and definitely unused excuse.

  
It took an effort to distinguish the slight moment of annoyance on the Slytherin(?)'s face, but putting forth an effort was what Harry exceeded in. The expression soon shifted into a small smile that would've seemed friendly to anyone else if they hadn't seen what laid beforehand. "I'm afraid I didn't either, I apologize." The stormy eyes flicker to him once more, now laced with the slant of wariness. "I believe I don't recognize you. Care to explain yourself?"

  
As the words slid out the corner of his mouth, the boy drew his wand while appearing unfazed. Harry caught the sight of the Head Boy badge on his Slytherin robe but only skirmished through his memories with confusion. When did they have this guy as..?

  
"I'm- I'm a transfer.." Harry cursed himself for the weak and unbelievable explanation, but this time, really let out a breath in relief when the other had tucked back his wand, if only slightly.

  
"At this time of the year..." The male seemed to mumble, along with a name that seemed to be 'Dippet.' He looked back towards Harry, and although no hand was extended or waves were exchanged, he acknowledged him with a curt nod. "I assume you've found yourself lost. I can escort you to the Headmaster, if needed."  
He seemed to walk on ahead, expecting Harry to follow behind shortly, only throwing a glance over his shoulder with a blank look when no other footsteps trailed behind.

  
"Tom Riddle, Head Boy. I would provide you with more, but we need to hurry along if you want to catch the Headmaster in time before he toddles off into oblivion."

  
For, not the first time in his bloody well messed up life, Harry Potter chokes on air and stares at his supposedly mortal enemy that threw curses at his parents until they breached the end of their lives with widened pupils. He decides that he must've looked ridiculous and shut the thoughts out of his mind.

  
But while Harry needed to sweep his head clean, he didn't trust his mouth and dipped his head in response, putting weight into his feet to follow.

  
"Harry." He had managed to whisper later on in their way to the office, his voice soft enough to make it seem like a wisp of a dream carried along by waves of his imagination and wind. "Harry Potter."


End file.
